


EXOTIC PET: How to take care of them (Lord Voldemort edition)

by I am a Virgin but no Mary (Psychodaelic)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Voldemort Wins, Come Eating, Drabble, Exhibitionism, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Graphic Violence, Submission, Throne Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:40:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29634072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psychodaelic/pseuds/I%20am%20a%20Virgin%20but%20no%20Mary
Summary: Two short drabbles because Yoora's fanart makes me go feral. Maybe I will continue this, maybe we can only enjoy this one chapter, who knows? Certainly not me.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 3
Kudos: 66





	EXOTIC PET: How to take care of them (Lord Voldemort edition)

**Author's Note:**

> Obviously neither Yoora nor I own Harry Potter franchise

They rarely saw his front. It was always the naked porcelain back, graced by their Lord’s mark, a spoil of war. The dais’ floor in which he was chained to looked cold and honestly none of them envy him. Not even in the honor of serving their Lord.

Sure, the first time was exhilarating; how the Dark faction finally ruled the entire Wizarding Britain by subduing their enemy; how finally Dark Arts was free with the fall of that Order. Their Lord had extended His mercy in the price of Harry Potter’s total surrender and submission. The proceeding was a celebration lasted for three days and three nights, and Harry Potter was always there, seated on the cold stone floor next to their Lord’s throne.

The last night of their celebration, their Lord graced his enemy-turned-to-pet with His mark. His pet screamed as he was seated on their Lord’s cock, sobbing as their Lord adorned his back with the Dark mark. A true sign of the fall of the Light.

The pet tried to choke back his cries and failed as he bounced on his master’s cock, not being permitted to stop even when he came untouched. The sound of harsh slap was heard throughout the hall. His master then pulled out his cock just to pushed him down to it again. What followed was a beautiful scream, unforgettable to those who were blessed by their Lord to be there for the remaining night.

* * *

It was the first time they saw their Lord punished someone for touching the pet. Bellatrix Lestrange might be their Lord’s favorite soldier and follower, but even she was not allowed to play with their Lord’s beloved pet.

Oh yes, how Beloved it was, looking pretty on their Lord’s feet. It had been a while since one of them was on the other end of their Lord’s wand, taking His torture curse, but the pet was oblivious to everything happening besides his master’s hand on his lock of hair.

“Tell me, Bella, have I never said anything regarding my… Pet?”

“Begging your mercy, My Lord! This servant forgot her place for a second!”

“Be grateful that you haven’t touched more of what is mine, Bella, and do remember that I take no recurrence of this _disobedience_ ,” the last part was said in a hiss and suddenly the silent pet was moaning. His body shivered in a conditioned response of hearing his master’s parseltalk.

“Oh, _Pet_ ,” his master scolded him with the notorious hiss, “ _Clean up your mess._ ”

When his master saw hesitance from the small pet, the chain that bound his neck, wrists, and ankles to the floor shortened, making the pet curled and prostrated on the place where he spilled his cum. With no warning, his master stepped on his head, intent clear as day.

“ _Clean it up_ ,” again his master hissed and the pet with no choice licked his cum off the cold stone.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Say hi to me @psychodaelic or Yoora @xx_milkyrose_xx on twitter!!


End file.
